Renaciendo en otro Universo
by angel seiriu
Summary: Después de terminar sus labores en la casa de los Dursley ese día, podría por fin leer la primera carta extraña de esa mañana. Pero no solo traerá confusión en su contenido hacia su mente, sino que también, eventos, cambios y fantásticas aventuras en su vida común... Bueno, casi común. OoC.
1. En un día tranquilo de la mañana…

_**Disclaimer: **_El Mundo Harry Potter, sus personajes así como también sus criaturas, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Lo demás es invención mía.

En un día tranquilo de la mañana….

Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo de aquella extraña habitación de piedra, en su mano derecha llevaba algo parecido a una vara de madera, no se veía tan larga pero, podía sentir que era poderosa. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo común y sus facciones algo aniñadas a decir verdad de lo que recordaba. Sintió como una voz lo llamaba, era algo que estaba intentando recordar, los tonos de esa voz no lograba escuchar, podía sentir que era de una chica, pero solo las palabras que escuchaban "¡Harry, corre…Harry, allí viene la profesora!". Volteo su cuerpo confundido, aunque sintiendo un pánico ajeno ante las palabras que decía la joven. Entonces escucho el repentino golpeteo en su rejilla.

¡Oye, Despierta! –comento la voz de su tía un poco chillona en la rejilla de su habitación. Solo lo dijo una vez, en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Miro hacia la ventana y con lo poco que pudo ver sin sus lentes, fue un hermoso sol radiante alumbrando su ventana.

-Es un excelente día para ser sábado –pensó con ilusión Harry.

Siguió en su cama, por unos segundos, fijando el sueño en su memoria. Sabía que más tarde podría dibujarlo sin necesidad de hacerlo, pero igualmente quería seguir trabajando su mente para tener guardado sus registros. Había leído en una revista que era bueno para la mente ponerla a ejercitarse desde la mañana.

Se levantó de forma calmada, no tenía tanta prisa. Había aprendido a llevársela "bien" con sus tíos y primo, principalmente, había descubierto la forma de mantenerlos contentos en su presencia, sin la necesidad de "molestarlos" (en los términos que ellos definían molestarlos).

Había descubierto que, ayudando en, todas las labores sin rechistar, eso los mantenía calmados. Así como también, ofreciéndose en lavar, podar, limpiar y hasta cocinar para ellos, era una forma de mantenerlos calmados y que pensaran que con estas cosas estaba "agradeciendo" su hospitalidad al haberlo aceptado cuando era apenas un bebe. Había veces que, podaba los céspedes de los vecinos para obtener dinero –claro se guardaba algún que otro billete- y dárselos al tío Vernon como una muestra de "gratitud y ayuda" para la familia.

Esto complacía mucho al tío Vernon y Tía Petunia, tanto, que ya desde los ocho años no lo molestaban con insultos y desprecios hacia su persona. Había veces, en que le daban el día libre para descansar –aunque fueran unas pocas horas- o le daban ropa que era para su tamaño –comprada de segunda mano claro- aun cuando no fuera de su gusto, agradecía.

La gran ventaja de todo, era que Dudley no lo molestaba en la casa, sabía que si le llegaba a golpear, romper algún hueso o maltratarlo, sus padres lo reprenderían porque "él no podría hacer sus quehaceres con tanta exactitud como antes" y esto era un gran alivio para Harry la verdad.

Se cambió rápidamente, pensando mientras que podría hacer de desayuno "feliz" para sus "queridos" tíos. Le encantaba la cocina la verdad, hacía que su mente se despejara en sus problemas y enfocar que, los distintos tipos de sabores en el mundo. Aun cuando la cocina de tía Petunia no fuera tan extensa –en el sentido de especies y variedades- podía crear muchas cosas fabulosas para su paladar, y también, para el gusto de su tío Glotón.

Mientras preparaba unos platillos "gourmet" para sus tíos y primo. Escucho como el correo estaba siendo entregado, calculo el tiempo de cocción de un "verdadero" desayuno Británico y fue hacia la puerta principal para recoger las cartas. Observo que una de ellas, poseía un papel extraño, como si fuera papiro o pergamino. La verdad, no tenía conocimientos de los distintos tipos de papel en el mundo. Miro al destinatario, esperando a ver el reconocido nombre de su tío.

Pero….

Tenía escrito su nombre completo… ¡Por Dios, hasta su habitación, en el segundo piso estaba escrito!

Rápidamente pensó en esconder esa carta. Aun cuando tenía, una buena relación con sus tíos, sabía que esto destrozaría sus años de psicología con ellos para mantener una amena paz.

Busco un lugar de escondite, su mente empezó a trabajar a millón, observo su vieja "habitación" debajo de las escaleras.

_-Allí_ –Pensó con rapidez. Se precipito a meter rápidamente la cara por una de las rendijas del lugar.

Empezó a caminar hacia la mesa, entregándole al tío Vernon las cartas faltantes, aunque lo miro con rareza debido a su tardanza, su olvido fue espontaneo al observar la comida ya lista. Preferible comer y luego, tal vez, preguntar.

-Servido tío Vernon –comento Harry con felicidad falsa, sirvió igual parte a su primo Dudley y un poco menos a su tía Petunia que se encontraba a dieta estricta –pero no podía jamás negar un desayuno exquisito Británico.

Por ultimo Harry, se sentó y empezaron a comer. Tío Vernon comentaba sobre sus grandes ganancias con los clientes idiotas a quienes les vendía. Tía Petunia sobre los chismes que le contaba la vecina, la Señora Dine, mientras que Dudley se dedicaba a destrozar su desayuno.

Harry solo los observaba y asentía a sus conversaciones, algunas veces comentaba "tienes toda la razón tío Vernon" o "por supuesto tía Petunia, que poca moral de las personas" y distintas frases que, con el tiempo, aprendió a sobrellevar y adularlos.

Terminando de comer, lavo los platos con cuidado –no quería revivir el recuerdo de un vaso roto de Tía Petunia- acabándolos tan rápido para empezar sus labores de la casa ese día.

Mientras los hacía, pensaba en la carta que leería por la noche con grandes ansias, nunca en sus quince años había recibido una carta de parte de alguien del exterior. Jamás había tenido amigos de su edad –Dudley se había encargado de ello- ni tampoco personas que lo conozcan –aparte de los vecinos chismosos- realmente. Por primera vez sentía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir algo maravilloso ese día.

Después de todo, estaba teniendo sueños consecutivos realmente extraños desde hace un mes. Personas que lo llamaban por su nombre sin conocer sus voces. Extraños destellos de luces verdes y rojas. Criaturas que solo había leído en sus libros escondidos. Un extraño sonido silbante, como si se trataran de serpientes cantando y por último, el sentimiento de haber perdido algo realmente importante en su vida.

Harry sabía que tenía un extraño don. Desde los 9 años que empezó a dibujar sus sueños, había visto como algunas cosas de ellos, se convertían en realidad cuando estos los deseaba con mucho fervor. Su primer dibujo fue la de un cachorro, había visto a muchos niños de su vecindario tener uno, pero Dudley era alérgico a ellos, así que no podían tener uno.

Un día dibujo un cachorro Golden. Y a los cinco minutos, un resplandor salió del papel. Allí, se encontraba, el Golden que siempre había querido. Aunque extrañamente era albino.

Claro está más de decir que los Dursley lo castigaron severamente por haber metido a un perro y lo llevaron a la perrera de inmediato, ante un Dudley inflamado.

Después de ese acontecimiento, con los años, había sobrevivido días sin la cena gracias a sus dibujos. Robo los colores de su primo para obtener las texturas y sabores que necesitaba, aprendió a esconder sus dibujos debajo de una viga del suelo que estaba floja, así como sus historias y pensamientos en él. Su técnica de dibujo mejoro muchísimo más, gracias a una de las novias de su primo. A los 14 años, Elisa, una joven de 15 años, alta, de bello cabello rubio oscuro fue durante unos meses, la novia de su primo. Había creído el cuento de que Dudley era un total príncipe –aunque un poco regordete- llegado en su vida con sus falsas elocuencias y pocos piropos aprendidos de su madre. La tía Petunia la había aceptado por ser una de  
"una buena familia acomodada e impecable" como anunciaba ella. Pasaban muchas horas sentados viendo la televisión y jugando a la consola con su primo Dudley.

Y fue allí donde cayó todo el encanto.

Había empezado a observar, como trataban a Harry como si fuera un sirviente-esclavo suyo. Así como su suegra y suegro lo miraban a veces de forma despectiva y arrogante, cuando pensaba que no los miraba. Miro también a Harry, como ese niño flacucho y pelo revoltoso azabache era humillado y maltratado ante sus familiares. Sabía que, no tenía más familia que esta, su "novio" se había encargado de contar la desgracia de su vida.

El haber perdido a sus padres a tan solo 4 años de haber nacido. Tal vez era posible que poco los recordara.

Antes de terminar con Dudley, Elisa se había encargado de hablar con él, le daba su apoyo cuando nadie los escuchaba. Harry había comenzado a tener un poco de confianza en ella, le había contado que dibujaba y pintaba –sin contar lo de su extraño don- para salir de su mundo desgraciado.

Ella fue quien le enseño a pintar en acuarela, había aprendido de su madre, quien tenía muchos hobbies de tiempo libre.

Fue un mundo nuevo lo que conoció con la acuarela. Pues tenía aun mucha más diversidad de lo que podía pensar.

Desgraciadamente, como todo en su vida, Elisa se tuvo que marchar a Alemania para estudiar. Así, como se marchó una oportunidad de poder hablar con alguien como ella.

Cayendo la noche, Harry se dispuso a leer la carta. La oculto dentro de sus pantalones, con cuidado de no romperla. Disponiéndose a dormir, habiendo ya satisfecho todas las necesidades de los Dursley, camino sin hacer ruido alguno hacia su habitación.

Encendió su lámpara en el escritorio, agudizando el oído por su algún Dursley le gritara o caminara hacia su recamara. Busco algo filoso para abrir la carta, que, extrañamente tenía un sello de cera en ella. La observo con cuidado, creía haber visto ese sello en algún lado, el león, la serpiente, un tejón y un águila en ella, dentro de un escudo.

Y como un rayo en una tormenta recordó.

La semana pasada, había soñado con esta carta en sus manos, estaba en la misma posición pero tenía otra apariencia, según recordaba, aparentaba los 11 años en su sueño. No podía haber abierto su carta, por su tío Vernon se la arrebataba de sus manos, era realmente muy vivido su sueño.

Busco la confirmación en su lugar secreto, allí estaba la imagen en papel de la carta.¡ Quería decir entonces, que esa carta, realmente era muy importante en su vida!

-_pero, entonces, ¿porque tengo tanto miedo de abrirla? _– pensó Harry. Sus manos temblaban de miedo y emoción del momento.

Con un lápiz afilado, abrió cuidadosamente el sello, con tal de no dañarlo, quería al menos, conservar su única carta para él, intacta.

Desdoblo las cartas que dentro contenían, observo que la caligrafía era hermosa y firme, como sí de una prodigiosa persona se tratara, rezando lo siguiente:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, primera clase, jefe de magos del Wizengamot) _

_Querido Sr Potter. _

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora_

En la segunda hoja, rezaban una lista de libro totalmente bizarros y objetos fuera de lo normal, que el solo había escuchado en sus libros de fantasía y aventuras.

-¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta? – se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja, alguien definitivamente le estaba jugando una jugarreta y creía saber ya quién era.

Bajo las escaleras muy furioso, con la carta en mano, sabía que Dudley podía hacer esta clases de bromas pesadas hacia su persona –aunque muy en el fondo, no pensara que fuera tan astuto –para ilusionarlo de forma tan cruel y despiadado.

-¿¡Qué clase de broma es esta Dudley?! –dijo en un medio grito Harry, los Dursley, estaban sentados en la sala principal mirando la televisión como de costumbre los sábados por la noche.

-¿Porque andas gritando muchacho? – exclamo tío Vernon empezando a enrojecer por la falta de educación de Harry.

-Su hijo me jugo una pésima broma tío Vernon –exclamo Harry apaciguando su voz, tratando de no enojar más a su tío- escribió esta carta con mi nombre, enviándomela en el correo esta mañana y no solo eso, en ella está escrita cosas extrañas.

-¿qué clase de cosas extrañas? –resoplo tía Petunia con temor, Harry la miro, extrañado por su comportamiento cauteloso y observo, que también tío Vernon estaba en la misma posición de cautela hacia él. Dudley solo los miraba a todos extrañados por el alboroto armado.

- No lo sé, algo sobre una escuela de magia… y una lista descabellada –Dijo Harry precavido, tendiéndole las cartas a su tío mientras Petunia se escondía detrás de él, como si fuera un objeto explosivo.

¡Vernon! –exclamo Petunia atemorizada ante el título de la carta, observándolo con miedo y terror.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú no iras a una escuela de lunáticos! –Bravo en un grito su Tío – ¡regresa a tu habitación, no saldrás de allí jamás!

-¡pero yo no hice nada! ¡Esto fue una broma pesa de Dudley! –grito Harry sin entender el comportamiento de su tío.

-¡Haz lo que te ordeno, regresa ahora mismo a tu habitación! –Grito de nuevo Tío Vernon, mientras señalaba con su gordo dedo hacia las escaleras- ¡No saldrás de allí, hasta nuevo aviso!

Harry resignado, se dispuso a volver hacia su habitación, caminando ya hacia las escaleras, repentinamente el timbre sono.

-_Qué clase de persona visita una casa a estas horas de la noche_ – pensó con extrañeza. Y se dispuso a abrir la puerta como siempre se le ha exigido.

-¡MUCHACHO, NO ABRAS LA PUERTA! – grito con furia su tío corriendo hacia su posición, viendo que era demasiado tarde, pues Harry ya había ya abierto de par en par la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Querido Harry – saludo un extraño señor mayor ante sus ojos, tenía una larga melena blanca así como su barba también. Vestía con la ropa más extraña que su sombrero puntiagudo de estampados estrellados y lunas escarlatas de fondo. Como si fuera un Mago de la época medieval. En su rostro envejecido, unos graciosos lentes de medialunas negros se posicionaban en los ojos azul profundo del señor que se presentaba con tranquilidad en la casa de sus tíos. Realmente tenía un porte fuerte y tranquilizador al mismo tiempo- Sé que es algo tarde mi llegada, pero…. ¿podría pasar?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! – grito Vernon detrás de Harry, este último dando un salto por su grito en el odio.

¿Q-Quien, es usted y-y que hace aquí a estas horas? –pregunto dudoso Harry, tratando de mostrar tranquilidad ante el señor extraño.

-oh, disculpa mi educación – se excusó el señor mayor – Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Estoy aquí porque hubo un problema de... umm ¿cómo decirlo?... ah sí, de tiempo querido Harry.

El señor, camino hacia la sala con naturalidad, los Dursley estaban más que, asustados y estupefactos ante su presencia. Se sentó en el sillón individual, sacando de su manga, una extraña vara, agitándola aparecieron de la nada, cuatro copas de cristal con un líquido dentro de ellas, parecidos al rompope. No recordaba que estuviéramos cerca de año nuevo o navidad la verdad.

-Siéntate Harry – comento el señor Dumbledore tomando una de las copas flotantes- tenemos mucho de qué hablar.


	2. Aquel nuevo mundo que se ponía ante

2. Aquel nuevo mundo que se dispone ante sus ojos.

-¿Pero de que tenemos que hablar? –Pregunto Harry al señor Dumbledore, sentándose en el sillón más grande con inquietud – no se quien en usted, en el sentido de que, no entiendo que hace aquí específicamente…

- Harry, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto esta vez Dumbledore, Harry lo miro extrañado por el cambio repentino del tema.

-15 señor –contesto firme el azabache- dentro de una semana cumpliré los 16… pero eso no contesta mi pregunta señor.

Quince años, cinco años en realidad – susurro despacio en Director, había recordado su nombre en la carta "broma" de Dudley- esto es muy curioso.

Disculpe pero… ¿Qué es curioso? – Harry sintió repentinamente un Déjà vu ante esta pregunta, como si ya hubiera dicho esto con anterioridad en otro momento. De repente, se vio a sí mismo en una tienda realmente extraña y antigua, con un señor mayor mostrándole una larga vara que sentía poderosa.

-La vara de mis sueños –pensó ante la imagen repentina.

Dumbledore repentinamente lo miro, sus ojos estaban fijamente puestos en los suyos, como si hubiera visto lo que vio en su mente.

-Así que, sí es cierto –prosiguió en sus oraciones estilos acertijos el Director Dumbledore – Lo usaste realmente.

¡¿Use que?! Realmente esto no es divertido señor Director – colmando la paciencia Harry, su mente era un total caos debido a lo que sucedía en esos momentos. Los Dursley estaban más que callados ante la tensa conversación.

Tú no eres el Harry Potter de este mundo – sentencio firme el Director señalándolo con su envejecido dedo- Tu no naciste en este mundo.

¡¿Qué?! –Grito con furia Harry, indignado por lo que decía ese hombre – ¡oiga la verdad es que no es una bonita broma lo que está sucediendo aquí! ¡Sé muy bien que soy de carne y hueso!

Oh no querido Harry, yo no me refería a, si eres un fantasma o un espectro – comento en viejo- y esto no es una broma… Esto es una realidad verdadera. Tú no eres de esta realidad, de este universo, de los millones de universos, este no es el tuyo. Tu perteneces a otra realidad, más no está… porque ya existes en esta.

Harry estaba conmocionado. Millones de emociones de agolpaban en su cuerpo con furia y locura. Su mente, estaba empezando a colapsar ante sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba ante las palabras que repetían con locura su cerebro.

-¡no es posible!…. ¡NO ES POSIBLE!... ¿qué habla este tipo por Dios?... ¿Merlín quizás?... ¿espera que dices? ¿Qué merlín hablas?- sus voces se debatían entre ellas mismas.

-Harry, calma… calma Harry –suavizo la voz Dumbledore- tu mente, es un caos muchacho.

-Pe-pero, usted…. ¡Dice cosas sin sentido alguno! – Tartamudeaba nervioso Harry, sus manos iban y venían entre sus cabellos azabaches sin control alguno- ¡usted, viene a esta casa!…. Diciendo cosas sin sentido alguno para mí…. Haciendo aparecer cosas de la nada… ¡sin siquiera conocerlo bien!

-Creo que tendrás que venir a mi despacho – comento con calma el director Dumbledore- esto tiene que charlarse con más calma… y un poco de té tal vez.

-EL MUCHACHO NO IRA A NINGUN LADO –bravo tío Vernon hablando por fin, la familia Dursley se encontraba arrinconada en una esquina, abrazados para protegerse de ese señor que había entrado sin invitación alguna a su casa.

- Harry entiendo que, no me conoces de nada –contesto Dumbledore una pregunta silenciosa que se formaba en la mente del chico- pero, esto no puede esperar más. Tú tienes un don harry. El don de ser un verdadero mago. Poderoso a decir verdad… Y sabes perfectamente que tienes otro don que nadie más sabe.

Esto a Harry lo conmociono a un más. ¿Cómo rayos sabia ese señor del don que poseía?

-Harry- continuo su discurso el director- necesitamos hablar ahora mismo.

¿Podría acaso confiar en ese señor? Y… ¿si era un secuestrador?...

Pero…

Ese hombre se le hacía familiar, ahora que estaba pensando un poco con claridad.

Lo había visto, en uno de sus sueños.

Salto con rapidez del sillón y corrió con toda sus fuerzas hacia su habitación, desesperado en conseguir, aquellos dibujos retratando sus sueños y creaciones de comida de la nada. Con ímpetu volvió a bajar las escaleras con rapidez, habiendo tardado solo unos segundos para confirmas sus sospechas.

Desparramo sobre la pequeña mesita de té de tía Petunia las mil y un hojas de dibujos y garabatos de su mente. Los Dursley miraban extrañado aquellas simples hojas a su vista.

Y lo encontró, encontró un dibujo donde estaba calcado a viva imagen del director. En ella no solo estaba el director. Se en encontraba en una mesa larga con varias personas desconocidas para él. Con ropajes extraños y abundante comida y bebidas en platos y copas de oro con incrustaciones de rubí y demás piedras preciosas. Detrás de las personas, estaban cuatro grandes ventanales virales diseñados en ellos, el león, la serpiente, el tejón y el águila que, tenía el sello de la carta esta mañana.

Harry miraba el dibujo y subía la vista hacia el señor, afirmando sus sospechas.

-Es…. Usted- susurro sorprendido.

-Así es –sonrió sincero el director, tomo el dibujo entre sus manos y observo- y realmente dibujas magnifico Harry. Nunca me había visto en un papel la verdad.

-g-gracias –se sonrojo ante el cumplido. Nadie nunca lo había elogiado por ello porque nadie había visto sus dibujos. Ni siquiera Elisa.

-Ahora, si me disculpan los Dursley – miro hacia la familia y esta, al sentir su mirada azulina se sobrecogieron entre si- me tengo que llevar a Harry a un lugar mejor.

-DIJE QUE EL MUCHACHO NO SE VA- volvió a gritar tío Vernon, abrazando a su esposa e hijo con fuerza.

-Pues, este no es su muchacho –comento calmadamente, como si no le importara realmente que le gritarle o no- así que, técnicamente, puedo llevármelo –su mirada se volvió a Harry- ¿nos vamos?

Sin respuestas, tomo del brazo del muchacho y sintió en segundos como este, jalaba con una fuerza increíble hacia el techo. Todo a su alrededor era confuso y sin imagen alguna, sentía como un revoltijo continuo en su cuerpo, como si hubiera entrado a un tornado furioso. Y casi, en el mismo segundo, se detuvo.

El profesor, no había soltado su brazo en todo ese momento. Menos mal, porque si no, se hubiera desplomado del suelo, cual fuera que fuese.

-¿Dónde….estoy? –susurro enfermo Harry, sentía que, en cualquier momento, vomitaría todo lo que había comido en su vida. Trato de recomponerse, y enfocar sus ojos a su alrededor. Estaba en un despacho demasiado extraño y a la vez familiar. Tal vez, debería de pensar que todo lo que le resultaba extraño, ya lo había visto en sus sueños.

-Estas en Hogwarts Harry –contesto complacido el Director, soltó la mano de Harry y fue hacia el asiento detrás del escritorio- este es el colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Harry solo pudo abrir su boca asombrado por la decoración del despacho. ¡Era increíble! Habían tantos objetos extraños que hacían sonidos y brotaban de ello humo dorado o verdoso que no podía procesar su mente tan rápido. Estanterías llenas de libros que parecían muy antiguos alrededor del escritorio. ¡Hasta tenía un ave hermosa de color rojo fuego cerca de ella!

Se acercó para observarla con mayor cuidado. Volteo su rostro hacia el director, pidiendo silenciosamente permiso para verla de cerca. Este respondió con un asentamiento y con cautela, Harry se acercó hacia el ave majestuosa.

Los ojos de Harry miraban fascinado el ave rojo fuego detallándola y grabándola en su memoria para poder dibujarla más tarde. Quería tener un recuerdo plasmado en papel de su magnífica postura y color.

-Aunque pensándolo bien –se dijo en su mente- es imposible encontrar un color tan maravilloso como este.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo saco de su ensimismamiento y lo puso en alerta observando en ella con miedo y adrenalina en sus venas.

-Pase- permitió el director.

Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore –saludo una voz femenina en la estancia – disculpe la hora, pero en verdad tengo que decir que Harry no tuvo nada que ver en esto…. La profesora Umbridge fue la que provoco….

Su voz se apagó mientras miraba a Harry extrañada. Harry, estaba también detallándola como ella hacía con él. La chica tenía un bonito cabello castaño claro que caiga con rizos suave en su espalda. Su piel de suave blanco perlado, pero fue sus ojos le que llamo aún más su atención de color un ámbar oscuro lo observaban con curiosidad y extrañeza. Encima de su ropa, tenía una extraña túnica negra y en el pecho el símbolo del león solamente.

-Es la chica de mis sueños-susurro Harry observándola de pies a cabeza siendo audible para todas las personas presentes allí.

-¿Harry que haces aquí? –sorprendida por su vestimenta normal y sin túnica al parecer. Mas extrañada por su cabello crecido debajo de las orejas y sus lentes diferente de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos verdes oscuros la miraban como a una extraña por primera vez en su vida, con un dejo de familiaridad- acabo de verte en la sala común hacia solo unos segundos…

-Señorita Granger –Llamo su atención el director Dumbledore- justamente a la persona que más quería ver en estos momentos. Harry, ella es la señorita Hermione Granger. Creo que ella puede encargarse muy bien de usted mientras permanezca aquí en el castillo.

-Mu-ucho gusto, señorita Granger –tartamudeo nervioso Harry, sabía que había escuchado su comentario por lo bajo y le avergonzara que pensara cosas extrañas de él.

Director… ¿qué está pasando aquí? –Exigió saber Hermione, esta situación la estaba poniendo nervios de punta la verdad- recuerdo muy bien haber dejado a Harry con un ungüento para su herida en la sala común.

Estaba realmente nerviosa por la situación de ahora, principalmente porque "este" Harry la miraba con mucho detalle la verdad.

Vera señorita Granger…lo que sucede es que tenemos un problema- comenzó a decir el Director- "este" es Harry y a la vez no lo es...

Explíquese mejor profesor –comento Hermione con los mayores nervios que antes.

"Este" Harry es de otra dimensión – soltó el director con suavidad- como vera señorita Granger, no solo existen nuestra realidad… también existen muchas otras realidades y mundos aparte del nuestro. No sabemos cómo, ni cuándo pero… "este" Harry no debería de estar en el nuestro. ¿Si sabe a lo que me refiero?

Si… eh leído sobre las teorías de otros mundos y realidades –contesto sabiamente Hermione- nuestra realidad es muy paralela a las otras, mas no deben conectarse entre sí, pues puede causar problemas en el flujo del tiempo y el espacio. ¿Pero cómo?

No lo sabemos –contesto el director, Harry los miraba a los dos fuera de sí ante tanta información extraña que decían- pero sabemos que este Harry, vivía con los Dursley de esta realidad desde hace 15 años.

¿Pero cómo Harry no se dio cuenta de ello? –pregunto de nuevo Hermione, esta vez, tratando de hallar todas las respuestas del mundo.

No, al parecer en la misma casa de los Dursley, es donde comienza la otra realidad –indicio el profesor- pero, al parecer, cuando yo saque a Harry de allí, esta entrada se cerró, dejándonos al segundo Harry –esta vez, su mirada se ubicó en Harry, observándolo cuidadosamente.

Pero… ¡yo soy Harry! –Dijo mirando al profesor con firmeza- yo soy Harry Potter. Vivo con mis tíos desde hace quince años porque ellos me acogieron cuando solo tenía 4 años. Mis padres verdaderos murieron en un accidente mientras yo estaba al cuidado de una niñera en mi casa. –conto mientras miraba el sueño con tristeza infinita- ellos son la única familia que tengo, aun cuando sean la peor familia que eh tenido no tengo más alternativas que quedarme con ellos, hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y poder largarme de ese lugar tan horrendo…

Hermione lo miro compasiva ante su historia, sabía ya la historia por su amigo Harry, pero, al parecer, este Harry tenía que pasar mayor tiempo con esos horrendos tíos que tienen. ¿Acaso en ninguna realidad Harry era feliz con su familia?

-Espera un segundo- detuvo Hermione su historia de vida- dices que, ¿cuándo tenías cuatros años, tus padres fallecieron de un accidente automovilístico?

-Sí, así es –afirmo Harry, mirándola de nuevo detalladamente.

-Pero los padres de Harry de esta realidad, fueron asesinados por un mago oscuro –conto Hermione, su mente estaba trabajando rápidamente por sus diferentes hipótesis- y fue a la edad de 1 año, cuando se lo llevaron ante los Dursley. Luego a los 11 años fue llamado a venir a la escuela.

-¿Te refieres a la carta de aceptación de esta escuela? –Pregunto Harry con asombro ante la corta historia- yo… hoy acabo de recibir una. Pensé… pensé que era una broma de Dudley.

Y entonces sintió en sus bolsillos como algo suave había caído en él, registro extrañado y miro que era la misma carta a la que se refería hace unos momentos.

-Déjame ver Harry –pidió el director, Harry le tendió la carta con firmeza.

El director observaba la carta, es exactamente igual a las que manda la profesora McGonagall para llamar a los jóvenes magos que tienen plaza en su escuela.

-Sí, es exactamente igual a la que nosotros hacemos –comento al aire el profesor- pero… su sello es antiguo, no se ve fresco como normalmente sea.

-Quiere decir que… ¿la carta de este Harry no llego en su realidad? –comento Hermione tratando de obtener repuesta a sus preguntas en la cabeza- o tal vez, al encontrarse en otra realidad, el mensajero nunca pudo encontrar el destinatario.

- La tristeza de todo esto señorita Granger… solo podemos hacer suposiciones, conjeturas e hipótesis de lo sucedido aquí –comunico el director, sus ojos mostraban grandes perturbaciones y millones de preguntas en su cabeza- debemos ahora, en enfocarnos con nuestra mayor preocupación ahora… Harry.

-¿Qué… que harán conmigo?- susurro con miedo Harry.

-Tranquilo Harry, trataremos de volver a enviarte a tu realidad –calmo el miedo del joven- ahora debes de descansar…ha sido un día muy ajetreado para tu cuerpo y miente. Tus ideas y pensamientos, están en continuo debates entre sí. Debes de descansar.

-¿Pero que pasara con Harry cuando vea a… Harry? –pregunto Hermione, sintiéndose más extrañada que nunca pronunciando esa palabras.

-Deberá de explicarle todo señorita Granger –dijo el director mirándola fijamente- es posible que, Harry se encuentre por los pasillos a este Harry… no queremos causarle más problemas a nuestro invitado repentino –Comento el profesor- dormirá en la torre de Gryffindor con su igual… quiero que le explique todo lo visto en los anteriores curso a Harry... no podemos dejarlo desprotegido ante cualquier ataque. Buscare mañana una varita adecuada para el –continuo el director- este Harry no asistirá a clases como todos los estudiantes. Pero tendrá sus clases especiales con la mejor bruja de nuestra generación… ¿queda claro señorita Granger?

Si profesor –afirmo sonrojada Hermione, casi nunca le habían dado tal cumplido hacia su persona, desvió su mirada en Harry y lo observo totalmente perdido en su mundo, tenía miedo en sus ojos, recordó en su historia que hasta ahora solo había visto el mundo de crueldad de los Dursley ante él.

–Esto estaba totalmente fuera de sí en su mundo- se dijo a si misma que lo cuidaría hasta con su propia vida si fuera necesario. Lo ayudaría a que aprendiera rápidamente los hechizos, encantamientos, pociones y criaturas de este maravilloso mundo que estaba a punto de ver.

Ven Harry – dijo Hermione, camino hacia donde estaba el doble de su amigo con felicidad. Aunque seguía extrañada por todo el asunto, se dio seguridad hacia sí misma para continuar con esto. Tomo de su mano con cautela y suavidad para no asustar al azabache más de lo que ya se encontraba.

Harry sintió como la mano de la chica tomaba suavemente la suya para seguirla, la miro con nerviosismo ante su acto pero empezó a caminar con algo de temor hacia donde lo estaba llevando. Sintió un pequeño apretón de confianza de parte de ella, como si dijera que, ella siempre lo estaría ayudando en todo lo que quisiera y eso tranquilizo muchísimo a Harry.

-bu-buenas noches señor Dumbledore –de despidió Harry cerca de la puerta del director, mirándolo con un poco de nerviosismo ante lo nuevo que le esperaba.

-Buenas noches Harry –contesto el director- Llamaba profesor por favor.

-De acuerdo…profesor –acepto Harry y desapareció con Hermione detrás de la puerta.

-Espero muchas cosas de ti… Harry Potter –susurro el director para sí mismo- este año… será realmente magnifico.


	3. Conociendo… ¿a mí mismo?

3. Conociendo… ¿a mí mismo?

Mientras bajabas las escaleras que daban al extraño despacho del profesor Dumbledore, no podía de dejar de pensar en todo lo que había vivido toda esa noche la verdad. Los acontecimientos venían y volvían en segundos en su mente mientras seguía tomado de la mano de aquella chica simpática de sus sueños. Ella era realmente alguien grandiosa si de verdad un director de ese colegio la había elogiado antes su… ¿poder?, si claro, poder o poderes. Pensaba más bien que ella también tenía un don como él, esperaba que le pudiera enseñar más técnicas de dibujo para convertir más cosas, aparte de la comida, realmente deseaba tener otras cosas a través del dibujo la verdad.

Esperaba realmente algún día entender por todo lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos de incertidumbre la verdad.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Harry no dejaba de ver todo con asombro e ilusión. Aun cuando estuvieran oscuros los pasillos debido a la hora, podía sentir como algunos cuadros que estaban colgados se movían realmente y hablaban entre sí. Se asustó un poco cuando la chica saco una vara igual a la del mago director para hacer luz en la punta de esta

-Quiero aprender a hacer eso –susurro con asombro Harry. Hermione lo miro con incredulidad por uno segundos, para luego soltar una pequeña risa encantadora ante su asombro por esas pequeñas cosas.

-y lo harás… muy pronto- respondió en voz baja para no alertar a los cuadros.

Siguieron caminando un poco lento para gusto de Hermione, Harry, no dejaba de mirar cada cuadro, piedras, estatuas y diseños de aquel majestuoso castillo.

-¿Podemos…recorrerlo todo algún día? –Preguntó en voz baja ilusionado Harry ante tal espectáculo nocturno que se le mostraba- quisiera dibujarlo todo de este castillo.

-claro que podemos recorrerlo, aunque no este día –sonrió Hermione ante la pequeña faceta de ilusión de este Harry, era como si observara a un niño entrar por primera vez una tienda de dulces la verdad- y… ¿cómo es eso que quieres dibujarlo?

-yo… dibujo y pinto la verdad- susurro avergonzado Harry- eh dibujado todos mis sueños desde que puedo hacerlo… la verdad… hay algunos dibujos que apareces personas y lugares como este por ejemplo... –comento- también, cuando conocí hoy al señor…digo profesor Dumbledore… yo ya lo había dibujado hace dos años porque apareció en mis sueños un gran salón, con mucha comida y hermosos vitrales de animales –prosiguió Harry con su historia- fue así como creí en el profesor cuando me conto que era… un mago.

-Vaya… ósea que… puedes ver cosas en tus sueños- murmuro sorprendida ante este nuevo descubrimiento Hermione

Si….-afirmo Harry bajando un poco la cabeza avergonzado de su don- también….te reconocí por mis sueños. Aunque te dibujaba más joven la verdad.

Hermione se sonrojo ante su confesión. Menos mal que se encontraban aun en camino hacia la sala común de su casa y Harry no podía ver su rubor.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por dos minutos más, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Harry pudo ver, que, empezaban a subir unos escalones para llegar hasta un gran cuadro de una dama algo…gorda a decir verdad. Aunque tenía un muy bonito estilo de dibujo.

Buenas noches chicos –comento el cuadro de pintura, sobresaltando un poco a Harry. Hermione al sentir su salto, recordó que, este Harry no estaba acostumbrado a que las pinturas hablaran.

Buenas noches dama gorda –respondió Hermione con normalidad, apretando un poco la mano de Harry para darle apoyo en esos momentos de confusión- _Ehwaz._

Harry miro extrañado a Hermione ante la palabra tan extraña que había pronunciado. ¿Acaso había un idioma mago?

-Pasen queridos –pronuncio la dama gorda, la pintura empezó a desplazarse para encontrar un pasadizo secreto. Al parecer allí era la torre de la casa donde iba Hermione.

Camino con cautela ante el extraño túnel-puerta que daba esa pintura. Hermione sintió su miedo y apretó con un poco más de fuerza y mano para darle ánimo y coraje para continuar.

Harry a los segundos, se encontró con una inmensa sala calidad que le dio la bienvenida. Los colores rojo y dorado estaban por todos lados, había una estantería en una de las esquinas con libros igual de antiguos y de colores como en el despacho del Director. Un amplio sillón de color rojo se encontraba posicionado cerca de una chimenea encendida. Observo que, había dos chicos sentados en ella. Uno de ellos tenía un cabello rojizo furioso la verdad, mientras que el otro, tenía un color igual a su pelo.

Se detuvo en seco.

Los chicos voltearon sus rostros para observar a Hermione llegar, mas no había esperado ver… un clon de Harry.

-¿Hermione porque tardabas….? – su pregunta había quedado en el aire ante la sorpresiva persona que traía su amiga.

Era exactamente igual que él.

De pies a cabeza, bueno con el cabello más largo que el de él.

Se levantó del sillón con cautela, tenía todavía el ungüento en su mano para aliviar su herida pero había olvidado completamente el dolor ante esta persona.

-Hermione, que te dijimos que nos avisaras si usabas la poción multijugos – comentaba el pelirrojo sin darle importancia ante el Harry que había entrado en la sala común.

Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro antes de comenzar con su discurso.

-Harry… ¿Merlín, como comenzare con esto? –se preguntaba a si misma Hermione.

-Ho-hola –saludo Harry ante su nerviosismo, miraba fijamente a su yo, no era casi nada diferente de lo que había imaginado en realidad, solo por el hecho del cabello más corto la verdad.

-Hola… ¿quién eres? ¿De qué casa eres? ¿Y porque tomaste mi aspecto? –preguntaba Harry ante su preocupación de que podría ser una trampa de voldemort o alguna jugarreta de Malfoy la verdad.

-¡Espera Harry! –Los dos Harry voltearon a ver a Hermione ante su llamado- muy bien, Harry… siéntate allí –señalo Hermione al sillón individual, miro a los ojos al Harry de cabello largo para que entendiera que era a él a quien se refería.

-Muy bien chicos –comenzó Hermione- necesito que me presten atención a los que les diré… es realmente delicado, así que necesito que, me dejen contarles todo sin interrupciones, ¿vale? – El pelirrojo y los dos Harry asintieron ante su anuncio.

Mientras que Hermione empezaba relatando lo sucedido. Harry empezó a sumergirse en su mundo ante las millones de preguntas que tenía en esos momentos. No podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo la verdad. ¡Era como vivir muchos de sus sueños de forma conjuntan y a todo color la verdad! ¡Estaba más que, emocionado y a la vez, aterrorizado por todo lo que sucedía! ¿Y si, jamás podía volver a su realidad? ¿Se quedaría encerrado para siempre en ese mundo? ¿Se quedaría con su otro yo? ¿Comenzarían a decir que eran gemelos separados al nacer?

Millones de preguntas y ninguna sin respuestas. La verdad había comenzado más a preocuparse que, sentirse ahora emocionado ante los acontecimientos de ahora. Lo único que lamentaba era, no haber cogido al menos, algo de ropa y sus lápices y colores para poder pintar sus sueños.

-Harry… ¿estás bien? –esa pregunta la saco de su ensimismamiento, miro a Hermione y asintió ante su pregunta.

-lo siento… la verdad… esto es demasiado para mí –respondió Harry conmocionado- realmente, no sé qué pensar ante todo esto… es como uno de mis sueños… pero ahora los vivo de forma conjunta y sin reparos algunos.

-¿Sueños? –pregunto el otro Harry mirando a su yo de forma extraña. ¿Sera acaso que él también podía ver los sueños de aquella puerta que lo atormentaban?

-Si… sueños. Yo desde siempre, he soñado con persona como ustedes y escenarios como este castillo durante toda mi vida –respondió mirando a su yo un poco incómodo por la situación.

-Entonces Hermione tiene razón –exclamo Harry con horror y compasión en sus ojos- has estado en la casa de los Dursley durante 15 años sin poder estar aquí.

Si…-susurro con desagrado Harry mirando sus manos un poco maltratadas por las labores de la casa. Harry observo hacia donde fue su mirada y se sorprendido ante esas heridas- aprendí a quedarme callado siempre ante los gritos de tío Vernon y tía Petunia hacia mí, así como también aprendí que sí, trabaja limpiando toda la casa, los adulaba en sus asquerosas conversaciones mientras almorzábamos o cenábamos lo que yo había preparado y les daba casi toda la parte de mi dinero de podar los césped de los vecinos, se mantenían tranquilos y no me molestaban –comento con furia en su voz, por tantos años reprimida- en algunas ocasiones, cuando estaban excesivamente felices por algo que les había cocinado y que hayan gustado de ello, me compraba una o dos prendas de mi tamaño casi una vez al año.

Era el infierno con rosas si le quieres llamar de ese modo –dijo mirando con verdadero odio en sus ojos- tenía que decir, que siempre estaba agradecido por su amabilidad y cortesía al haberme adoptado como "uno más de la familia Dursley".

Harry miro realmente compasivo a su otro yo, al entender su dolor y odio hacia los Dursley. Se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, asombrado por la historia de Harry. Sabía que su amigo había pasado las más negras en esa familia, mas nunca habían reparado, si en otras realidades, era lo mismo o peor. Harry se acercó a su yo, este al sentir su cercanía lo miro desconcertante y se levantó de la sillón individual. Se miraron fijamente, observándose, todos los rasgos que podrían obtener si se miraban igualmente en un espejo. Harry solo sonrió ante el cabello corto del otro.

-Sabes… es más cómodo llevarlo largo –discutió Harry de cabello largo- no te da tanto frio en las orejas y puedes jalarte el cabello todo lo que quieras.

-No fue mi culpa la verdad –contesto el otro Harry con ímpetu ante su cabello- la madre de Ron fue quien me obligó a cortármelo porque no parecía "gente" con el cabello largo.

Los dos se miraron los unos segundo de nuevo. Y estallaron en risas iguales ante los estupefactos de sus amigos viendo esa escena tan bizarra la verdad.

Ambos en un momento se abrazaron, apoyándose entre sí para saber, que siempre estarían allí el uno con el otro.

-sabes, deberíamos de cambiarnos los nombres –propuso Harry de cabello largo- la verdad estaremos confundiéndonos el uno con el otro.

-Si la verdad tienes razón –apoyo Harry de cabello corto- ¿Por qué no te decimos James? ¿Cómo nuestro segundo nombre mientras estemos los dos en el mismo lugar?

- ¿El nombre de papa? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No estaríamos insultado a su memoria verdad? –se preguntó el otro Harry mirando desconcertado a su yo.

-Créeme, no creo que le moleste que, tenga a dos hijos exactamente iguales –comento harry con una sonrisa ante las preguntas de su yo- a decir verdad, no creo que esto se haya previsto.

-Sí, tienes razón –afirmo Harry- espera…. Sí, tengo toda la razón

Los dos se echaron a reír ante el chiste de James. Tal vez no sea el último chiste que se harán durante lo que le quede de estancia de su yo.

-Muy bien chicos, aclarado ya el asunto, creo que ya nos podremos ir a dormir -comento Hermione feliz ante la camarería que ahora tenían los dos Potter- la verdad ya es realmente tarde y ustedes dos –señalando al Harry de esa realidad y ron- tienen clases mañana.

-¡Hey puedo mandar a James! –contesto Harry sonriendo y señalando al chico.

-no, no puedes, ese Harry…digo James, no tienen conocimientos en la magia –le reprocho Hermione ante su idea loca- aparte ni siquiera tiene varita.

-¿te refieres a esa vara extraña con que hiciste luz hace unas horas? –pregunto Harry.

- sí, James, eso es una varita –respondió con paciencia Hermione. Realmente, había mucho que enseñarle a ese chico.

-Entonces, ¿no es un don? Es magia en realidad – se respondió a si mismo Harry, asombrado ante su descubrimiento- ¡genial! ¡Entonces realmente es genial lo que hago! –esto último dijo mirando a Harry.

-Sí, puedes hacer tantas cosas con una varita la verdad –respondió Harry riendo ante su yo que observaba todo cual niño en una juguetería. Realmente sentía verdadera lástima por los 5 años que se había perdido en el castillo en esos momentos. Se prometió a si mismo darle durante esas semanas, las mejores experiencias que tenía el castillo en sí.

-Entonces, ¿no es extraño dibujar y que aparezca lo que dibujes verdad? –Pregunto Harry con total ilusión ante los presentes- realmente no es don, es magia.

-Espera… ¿qué? –Se sorprendió Hermione con lo que había dicho Harry- ¿cuándo dibujas se materializa lo que haces?

-¡Claro! Hay veces que no termino mis dibujos para que no se materialices cosas que no deberían de tener –respondió con alegría- casi siempre, lo único que dibujo es comida cuando mis tíos me han dejado sin cena o sin postres. Así que dibujo lo que quisiera comer en esos momentos y PUM se hace realidad –explico restándole importancia a su don, o magia- me llevo algunos años aprender a perfeccionar con los colores, la textura y sus sabor en mi mente para poder tener un mejor sabor para que, no saborear solamente el papel con colorante.

-eso es fantástico Harry quisiera ver eso… digo James –hablo por primera vez el pelirrojo- Soy Ron Weasley por cierto. Estos maleducados que no saben realizar presentaciones, discúlpalos.

-Un gusto Weasley, soy Harry Potter… Digo James Potter para que no me confundas con mi hermano gemelo –sonrieron ante su chiste los dos Harry- te mostraría mi don, pero mis lápices y colores que quedaron en casa de los Dursley la verdad.

- Pues comprobémoslo ahora que estamos en el tema –comento Hermione ahora emocionada ante este nuevo descubrimiento del Harry- _acción lápices y colores._

Escucho un barbullo en las escaleras, y como si tuvieran vida propia, dos cajas de lápices y colores volaban en su dirección hacia donde se encontraba Hermione.

-Es… increíble la magia –susurro Harry totalmente emocionado.

-Te sorprendería que es eso y mucho más James –comento el otro Harry, posando su mano en el hombro de su otro yo.

Toma… quisiera que dibujaras lo que quieras en este papel –dijo Hermione un pergamino que había conseguido en la mesa junto al estante de libros.

-¿Lo que sea? –pregunto desconcertado Harry.

-Pues… que te parece si dibujas umm… una cerezas con sabor a chocolate suizo – propuso Hermione emocionada ante su reto.

-Hermione ¿no crees que es demasiado…? –reprocho Harry por la proposición de Hermione pero no logro terminar su frase.

-Tranquilo, ya lo eh hecho antes Harry –tranquilizo el otro Harry- a decir verdad, cuando dibujaba por largo ratos los sabores y texturas, comprendí como hacer que cualquier fruta tenga sabor a otra, si le das el color y tono adecuado-comentaba mientras se sentaba en una silla con mesa cerca de allí para empezar su trabajo- también tienes que tener presente cuanto es el color que le darás, sino, acabaras teniendo chocolate oscuro o chocolate muy claro para dar un ejemplo.

Durante unos 20 minutos nadie decía nada. Solo observaban a ese Harry concentrado en su dibujo. Harry pensaba que, realmente él nunca podría dibujar tan perfectamente como lo hacía su otro yo. Ahora que lo pensaba, sus dibujos en clases era realmente un asco comparados a los de él. Tal vez, si poseían algunas diferencias.

-termine –anuncio el otro Harry mientras bajaba el lápiz en mano- cuando quieres algo que realmente se transforme, tienes que poner una gran deseo de que se realice.

Cuando termino su oración, un resplandor dorado empezó a emerger del papel. Y con unos destellos mágicos, estaban allí en una pequeña pero preciosa canasta las cerezas más bellas que Hermione había visto en su vida. Se veían realmente apetitosas.

Vengas pruébenlas –dijo el otro Harry- juro que no les puse de sabor brócoli o algo por el estilo.

Hermione acerco su mano a donde tenía la canasta el otro Harry, este, la había agarrado y acercado a los chicos para enseñarles que era posible sostener el objeto. Hermione tomo una de las pequeñas cerezas que dentro allí se encontraban. Los chicos sostuvieron el aliento cuando ella introdujo la pequeña fruta en su boca. Cuando la mastico por primera vez, sintió el dulce sabor del chocolate suizo más sabroso que jamás había probado en su vida.

-¡es… delicioso! –exclamo Hermione sintiendo cosquilleo en sus mejillas, tomo tres cerezas más del canasto y las devoraba con rapidez ante su adicción al chocolate suizo.

-Hey déjame probar algunas también –exclamo ron ante el descaro de Hermione acaparando todas las cerezas, tomo las que restaban y les dio algunas a Harry para que este, también probaran.

Cuando lo hicieron, una nueva sinfonía exploraban en sus bocas, sintiendo la maravillosa sensación del chocolate suizo con la textura de la cereza. Era realmente algo increíble.

-Y ¿qué tal? –pregunto con nerviosismo el otro Harry ante las reacciones distintas de cada uno del grupo.

-¡Esto… es… magnifico! – Comentaba Hermione feliz ante el sabor de las cerezas- Dios mío, tienes un poder asombroso. Eres como el Miguel Ángel de la comida en lienzo.

Ese comentario le inflo el orgullo diez mil veces de lo que jamás alguien le había dicho. Aunque jamás alguien había probado su comida dibujada la verdad.

-Mu-muchas gracias Hermione –comento un poco avergonzado ante su comentario, pero internamente se sentía realmente muy feliz por ello.

- De verdad que tienes que prepararme todas las mañanas, comida, si realmente es tan deliciosa como esto –comentaba ron extasiado ante su sabor.

- ¡Ron! ¡James no será tu chef personal! –reprocho Hermione ante la osadía de ron.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir a decir verdad –comento Harry tratando de apaciguar una nueva pelea entre esos dos.

-La verdad Harry tiene razón –secundo el otro Harry – estoy realmente cansado la verdad.

-Claro, tienes toda la razón –respondió Hermione- por cierto, es mejor que no baje mañana al comedor. Todavía tenemos que pensar en la reacción de la gente y como empezaremos sus clases de magia la verdad.

-Tienes razón, no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar, así como también la Umbridge ni Malfoy –afirmo Harry con cautela.

-Buenas noches James, descansa, mañana hablaremos sobre cuando comenzaremos tus clases y tus dudas sobre todo la verdad –Se despidió Hermione. James rápidamente le tomo de la mano ante su miedo de alejarse de la persona asignada que lo había dejado el profesor Dumbledore la verdad.

-Espera… ¿a dónde vas? –pregunto con miedo Harry, los chicos lo miraron totalmente extrañado ante su comportamiento. Sobretodo Ron.

-Iré al cuarto de chicas a dormir James, tú no puedes venir porque está prohibido –contesto Hermione con tranquilidad, sabia a lo que estaba temiendo el otro Harry. Después de todo, comprendía que se sentía como un niño que lo estaban pasando de mano en mano- tu dormirás con los chico, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

- Si James tranquilo, la veras igual más tarde después del desayuno ya que es domingo y no tenemos clases –respondió Harry tranquilizando a su otro yo. Entendiendo la situación que sentía.

- esta…bien –acepto el otro Harry al saber, que no estaría varado allí en esa sala solo- la verdad pensaba que me dejarían dormir en la sala.

-claro que no, dormirás con nosotros –respondió Harry, ron estaba colocando caras raras ante todavía unidas las manos del otro Harry y Hermione. Estos se separaron de inmediato cuando se dieron cuenta de ello.

Cuando todo estuvo aclarado, Hermione subía las escaleras que daban al cuarto de chicas. Mientras que los chicos en las suyas respectivas.

Entrando al cuarto, Harry observo las cuatro camas con donceles que allí se encontraba en esa habitación. Pero observo que, dos de ellas se encontraban ocupadas y calculo que, puesto que las otras dos era de Ron y Harry.

-Tranquilo James, tu dormirás conmigo. La cama es demasiado grande –hablo en voz baja Harry, acertando a la pregunta de su otro yo en su mente- ya hablaremos mañana con la profesora McGonagall de esto.

-si…-susurro el otro Harry. Su otro yo, le presto un piyama -demasiado grande a decir verdad- que se sacó de un baúl que estaba encontraba enfrente de la cama de Harry. Se acomodaron los dos en la cama de este último para descansar de todos los acontecimientos de este día.

Buenas noches Harry –se despidió uno de ellos.

Buenas noches para ti también Harry –sonrió este último. Los dos soltaron pequeñas risas ante esto. Ron solo ronco aún más fuerte.

Los dos realmente cansados, se dejaron atrapar por la magia de Morfeo. Uno de ellos deseando que no fuera un sueño lo que había sucedido esa noche, que de verdad, fuera una realidad cuando se despertara.


End file.
